nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers
| system2 = Virtual Console (Wii) | system2NA = | system2JP = | system2EU = | system2AU = | system3 = Virtual Console (Wii U) | system3NA = | system3JP = | system3EU = | system3AU = | system4 = Virtual Console (3DS) |system4NA = |system4JP = |system4EU = |system4AU = | genre = Fighting | song = | rating = Yes | ESRB = T | PEGI = 12 | BBFC = | CERO = B | USK = 12 | ACB = PG | Fix = a }} Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers is a fighting game developed by Capcom and released first in arcades, and then ported to the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It was the fourth revision of Street Fighter II, the third game in the Street Fighter series released on Nintendo hardware and the final under the label Street Fighter II on that system. It has many drastic changes compared to the other three versions released for Arcades, and as well the two previous on the Super Nintendo. Notable the general art design for menus, portraits and systems, and the addition of four brand new characters (as in the subtitle, The New Challengers). This title was re-released thrice within the Virtual Console service, between the Wii, Wii U, and due the exclusivity of Super Nintendo compatibility, for the New Nintendo 3DS. The story once more repeats itself, since it's a revision, but it has some little tweaks with the addition of the new playable fighters. Again, each of the characters having their own specific reasons and motivations, the World Warriors enter in a fighting tournament organized by criminal corporation Shadaloo. Changes As seen in the Arcade release, Super Street Fighter II was the one which suffered with most drastic changes in the overall design, unlike the previous revisions of Street Fighter II, and that carried over for the Super Nintendo port; Here's a list of changes from The World Warrior and Hyper Fighting: *There's a new Intro for the game, with Ryu throwing a Hadoken towards the screen; *Characters portraits were all redrawn, they look much more serious and menacing in some cases; *The menus, the character select screen, versus screen, lifebars and other visual details were all redesigned, reorganized and improved; *Once again, some stages are now in different times of the day; *The Stages now have some interactive sounds coming from the characters, animals and objects in the background; This was always present in the Arcade games, and was the first time to be implemented on a Super Nintendo port; *The soundtrack was entirely rearranged; this was made to simulated the change of soundchip in the Arcade version of the game; *The speed was decreased, a middle term between the pace of World Warrior and Hyper Fighting; There's no way to change it; *The announcer was replaced for a new one, some characters also have new voice actors (such as Ken, Guile, Chun-Li and Sagat); All the characters have their own K.O. scream too; *Once again, almost every character got a new Special Move or tweaked normals in some aspect; New animations were also given for the characters with said changes; *Each fighter have eight different color schemes to choose from; they can be selected by pressing any other button than the Light Punch (Y by default); *The game now display text under the lifebars informing points and other stats during fights; **It also counts Combo Hits, which was were present in previous versions but considered as a glitch; now they're a official mechanic of the game (and would turn in a important characteristic of the franchise). Gameplay Roster All the twelve fighters present in the previous versions return, and four more are added (highlighted), totalizing sixteen playable characters: *Ryu - from Japan *E. Honda - from Japan *Blanka - from Brazil *Guile - from the United States *Balrog (called M. Bison in Japan) - from the United States *Ken - from the United States *Chun-Li - from China *Zangief - from the Soviet Union *Dhalsim - from India *Sagat - from Thailand *Vega (called Balrog in Japan) - from Spain *'T. Hawk' - from Mexico *'Fei Long' - from Hong Kong (China) *'Dee Jay' - from Jamaica *'Cammy' - from England *M. Bison (called Vega in Japan) - faced in Thailand Balrog, Vega, Sagat and M. Bison still serves as Bosses, in that specific order. Reception Even though losing momentum, due the multiple revisions through the years, Super Street Fighter II was a highly anticipated game to be released on the Super Nintendo, and unsurprisingly sold 2 Million copies, still keeping in the Top 20 best-selling games of the console, alongside the other two versions of Street Fighter II. Trivia *There is also a SEGA Genesis version of that same game, released in the same day and developed by the same team; there are not many notable differences aside some aesthetics details, and the Super Nintendo version having Stereo and Mono options for audio. **Interesting enough, both versions were released on the Wii's Virtual Console, with the Genesis version having compatibility with the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, allowing players to face each other in online battles. *A revision for the Arcade version of that game was released, called Super Street Fighter II Turbo, and originally there were plans to release a port on the Super Nintendo. But due the fact of the system being irrelevant at the point that Arcade version was launched, the development was cancelled. **Years later, the Game Boy Advance would receive not a port, but a totally new revision over Super Street Fighter II Turbo. *The game was featured on the cover of Nintendo Power V62. See Also: *Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting *Street Fighter II *Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, Sega Genesis) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, SNES) Category:Capcom games Category:Street Fighter games Category:1994 video games Category:Fighting games Category:Games published by Capcom Category:Player's Choice games